


Good Boys

by shiptoomuch



Series: Prompted [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, literally just porn, soft dom bitty, sub!jack, sub!kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent and Jack are all Bitty's. And they know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys

Being with Kent is different, Bitty has learned. The two of them need similar-but very different-things from him. For example, Jack needs Bitty to take control of him to take care of him, to make him feel pampered and loved and like he’s worth something.

And Kent is currently tied to Bitty’s bed with a blindfold and begging to be touched.

“I told you not to move,” Bitty snaps, placing a hand on Kent’s hip and pressing it down to the bed, stilling his thrusting into the air. He reaches up and tweaks one of his nipples roughly, causing Kent to keen. He does not move, though, and Bitty can see him struggling to keep from doing so. “Good. It’s nice to know that you can follow instructions every now and again.”

“Please, Eric,” Kent begs. He’s been laying there for nearly twenty minutes untouched while Bitty combs through Jack’s hair and makes him feel good, eventually bringing him off with a hand on his cock Bitty whispering praises in his ear.

Bitty turns to the man who is still kneeling by the edge of the bed. “What do you think, Jack? Do you think I should let you touch him? Do you think he’s been good enough.”

Jack, apparently feeling unusually bold, reaches out and skates his fingertips over Kent’s shinbone. _“Yes.”_

“Go ahead, then,” Bitty instructs, and watches the way Kent’s abs ripple with the sheer force of trying to keep himself still when Jack clambers to his feel and crawls on the bed to straddle his thighs. “You’re lucky my boy is so nice to you, Kenny.”

Jack preens for a moment at being called ‘my boy’ and then leans forward to kiss along Kent’s collarbone, pausing for a moment to suck at his neck. 

“Jack, stop,” Bitty commands, and Jack stills, lifting his head so that it’s just two inches off of Kent’s skin. “You know the rules. No marks where they can be seen. We need to keep him pretty and presentable. Don’t want anyone to know what a slut he is for this, do we?”

Jack shakes his head, eyes wide. “No, sir.”

And there’s the difference between the two of them. Kent is all about being pushed and having control taken from him. But Jack…Jack _gives._ He willingly offers himself up to Bitty, does whatever he asks without having to be told twice. Jack needs Bitty to take over for a bit, Kent needs Bitty to tell him no.

“Good boy. Now go on, make him feel good.”

Kent lets out a breathy sigh as Jack leans down again, kissing down his chest and running his hands up and down his sides. “Fuck, you’re so good, Jack. So good.”

A shiver runs through Jack’s body and he makes eye contact with Bitty to ask permission before asking Kent, “What do you want?”

Kent shudders and bites his lip, like he’s considering his options. Not that bitty can really blame him. Jack is good at _everything he does._ The world knows this on the ice, but only they know just how good Jack really is. “Fuck, Zimms, can you ride me?”

Jack looks in wonder at Bitty, like he’s about to ask Bitty if he’d planned this, if Bitty had known when he made Jack finger himself while Bitty jerked him off that Kent would want to fuck him now. 

Bitty has done many things in the name of making Jack feel good, but this isn’t one of them. “Go on, Jack.”

The three of them were tested not long after they started doing this, so Bitty presses only a bottle of lube into Jack’s hand. “Get him ready for your hole, baby. Want this to feel good for him, don’t you?”

Jack nods quickly and pops the cap, drizzling a generous amount on his hand, which he then wraps around Kent’s hard and leaking cock. Kent gasps and fucks up into the touch. “Fuck, that’s good,” 

“Don’t get him too close,” Bitty instructs, “make it last, want to watch you two being so pretty for me.”

Jack shudders and continues working the lube over Kent’s cock, seemingly entranced by the way it disappears in his fist when he slides his hand up, going torturously slowly. His own cock is chubbing up where it rests on Kent’s leg. Bitty smiles and grips his own dick, thanking whatever deity it is that decided he deserves these two beautiful boys all to himself. 

“Go on, baby, I think he’s ready.”

Jack looks to Bitty for assurance before lining Kent’s cock up with his slick hole and dropping down slowly onto it. Kent moans loudly and arches his chest up, pulling slightly at his restraints. “Bitty, can I see him?”

Bitty smiles to himself, watches Jack grinding down on Kent’s cock, just moving enough to drive him absolutely crazy. “He’s so pretty…I guess you can.” Bitty reaches over and undoes Kent’s blindfold to see hungry gray-green eyes largely overpowered by blown out pupils. Kent looks at Jack like he’s starving for it.

Jack now has a hand wrapped around his once again hard cock and has the other on Kent’s chest for better leverage against his thrusts. His eyes have slid shut and he’s making the most delicious little whimpering sounds. Bitty runs his hands through his thick black hair and pulls a little.

“You’re using him just like a toy, aren’t you? Just to make yourself feel good?”

Jack flushes but nods. “So good.”

“But this isn’t about making you feel good, is it?” Bitty asks. “I thought I told you to make Kenny feel good. But you’re just being selfish.”

Jack frowns and nods. He drops his hand from his cock and picks up his bouncing and starts rolling his hips with every thrust, looking Kent in the eyes hopefully.

“So good, Jacky,” Kent babbles, “You’re so tight and so hot, you feel so good. Fuck, you’re so good.”

“Good for you. For Bitty.”

“So good,” Bitty agrees with a smile. He reaches out and covers Jack’s hand with his own, helping him jerk off. “Come on, baby, make him come.”

Jack suddenly looks very determined, bouncing on Kent’s cock and leaning forward to kiss him dirtily. Bitty looks at where Kent’s cock is disappearing into Jack’s body and works his own cock faster, groaning at how beautiful they are together. “Fuck, you’re so good. My good boys, so beautiful. All mine.”

Kent thrusts weakly up into Jack and Bitty watches as his hips stutter before stilling with a loud groan and he comes. Jack follows quickly after, spilling between the two of them and gasping into Kent’s mouth wetly. 

“So beautiful,” Bitty says, still pumping his own cock.

“Let me suck you off,” Kent demands, but backtracks when Bitty raises an eyebrow at him. “Please?”

Bitty sighs like he’s so put upon and climbs onto the bed to straddle Kent’s chest, guiding his hard and leaking cock into Kent’s waiting mouth. He’s not going to last long. He twines his fingers in Kent’s hair and looks down for confirmation that this is what Kent meant when he said he wanted to suck Bitty off.

He thrusts into his mouth, shallowly at first, but building speed steadily as he gets lost in the rhythm of _tight, wet, hot._ Kent moans around his cock and sucks, hollowing his cheeks prettily. 

He hardly has time to say, “Oh fuck, Kent. I’m gunna-“ before spilling down his throat. Kent takes it beautifully, he always does every time they do this, and pulls off of Bitty’s cock with a smirk. 

“How was that?”

Bitty laughs and collapses back against Jack’s chest. Jack catches him and wraps his arms around Bitty with a laugh. “Are you okay?”

Bitty nods and smiles, turning to look up at him. “Are you? What do you need?”

Jack smiles and nods at Kent’s hands. “Well I think he’d like to be untied. Then maybe a shower? And a nap?”

Bitty leans forward to untie Kent’s wrists and massage them to ensure there’s been no damage. He leans down and brushes his lips against Kent’s in a way that would be chaste were it not for the events of the past hour. “And you?”

“Tomato soup.”

Bitty smiles and kisses him again. “That I can do.”


End file.
